I Won't Be Seeing You
by SKSuncloud
Summary: Legault and Heath are given a mission, just the two of them, and it's basically suicide. Matthew isn't really happy about Legault rushing off to his doom, especially not with Heath. Not a soapdrama, don't worry, but there is a love rectangle! XD


**A/N- **Wow, I haven't written anything for Fire Emblem recently, but I'm starting another file just to use Legault and Heath. Haha! I know… lame you might say, but those two kick butt as a tag team, and they're they ONLY characters I'll be using after I get them… So that's where this story comes from. I wrote it while on a road trip. Enjoy!

* * *

**I Won't Be Seeing You Again**

* * *

Matthew unbuckled his belt and slipped off his sheaths, tossing and catching the knives so the handles faced Legault. He frowned, "You sure this is a good idea?"

Legault added Matthew's blades to his own belt and began putting the rest of the other thief's supplies into his hip pouch, "I trust the tactician knows what's best."

"This is suicide, man." Matthew shook his head, "There's just no way she thought this through."

Legault sighed and looked directly into Matthew's eyes, "Heath and I are more than capable of handling ourselves."

"I know but-"

"And we already know precisely what's awaiting us when we arrive. We can handle it."

"But with no one to head you? What if-?"

"That's why you're giving me all your vulnerarys." Legault smiled, patting his pouch to indicate that he was completely prepared by the addition of three healing potions.

"It's suicide. You should at least have Lucius…"

Legault reached forward and put both hands on Matthew's shoulders. The sun was starting to set and it gave Legault a silhouetted look like a hero racing to his doom. The sun on his back make his hair glow with a reddish tint and Matthew couldn't help but look away, remembering all he'd lost when the last person he cared about had taken on a reckless mission.

"I promise you Matthew, if Heath doesn't die, then I'll come back alive," something about the way Legault said it made Matthew's eyes snap up to meet his, "I won't die before him."

Matthew could feel all of his insides drop to the ground, and with Legault's hands on his shoulders he couldn't stoop to pick them up. So that's how it was, was it? That's the way it was? It wasn't that Legault expected to come back alive, it was just that he didn't mind dying as long as…

He could have cried, but too much discipline and years of experience stopped tears. He was going to lose another person he cared about and this one didn't even care if he would be remembered or not. He wouldn't be able to bury this one and put flowers on his grave and cry in secret over the final resting place. There would be nothing to bury, because this one would burn to death beside the dragon rider. Matthew clenched his fists.

"Fine…good luck." He said reluctantly.

Legault gave his shoulders a squeeze and smiled, then he patted Matthew on the back after drawing him into a quick embrace and turning toward the other side of camp where Heath was securing all his equipment in accessible locations on his wyvern's back.

Matthew watched Legault's hair and cloak trailing behind him and sighed, feeling the full force of the pain inside him. It hurt to watch Legault approach Heath with that grin, hurt to watch him teasing Heath and to watch Heath blow him off. Before now Matthew hadn't thought anything of the way he felt around Legault. He'd put it off as admiration or envy or something selfish like that. But now he was sure of what it was and it hurt worse that it was always going to be unrequited. Worse that Legault already had someone else taking up his heart.

"Are you two ready? I want you to leave as soon as this sun is all the way set," the tactician's voice carried across the camp.

From where he stood, Matthew could see Legault wrap an arm around Heath's shoulders as he replied an affirmative to the tactician.

"You don't even look like Leila," Matthew thought at Legault, letting her name escape his lips in a breath, "I don't understand you…" but he could feel his heart insist that he did.

When the sun had faded and the only light came from the camp fires and they'd both mounted the wyvern, Eliwood gave them a blessing and Lucius said a prayer. Despite the confident look on the tactician's face, Matthew could see how reckless the mission was in the firelight on her face. There was a reason they'd sent Legault and Heath, no one would miss a deserter and a fugitive if this went wrong. There was no other reason for sending them, they weren't the strongest, and though Legault was slippery, they weren't the fastest. This was just…

The wyvern's wings began to beat and the fires cowered back against the force. Matthew ran closer, wanting to be within shouting range before they took off and left for good.

Legault held onto Heath around his waist, his hands basically groping Heath's hips, making the rider uncomfortable, but too proud to say anything with the crowd gathered. Matthew felt a pang, but didn't allow himself to react to it, also letting his pride rule him.

"Rememer!" the tactician yelled, "Just drop Legault at the door and distract the guards! Don't go inside, Heath! Not for any reason!"

Legault saluted to show they'd heard and Matthew's stomach dropped. Legault leaned in to whisper something in Heath's ear and then they were too high up to see their heads.

"Good luck!" Matthew called up after them, but they were off, and too far for his voice to reach any longer. He'd already been forgotten.

"This is basically suicide for those two, isn't it?" Guy asked softly from just behind Matthew.

Turning his head to face Guy, Matthew tried to reassure himself with a casual grin, "Legault would never do something that would get him killed, and Heath is a strong warrior. They'll be fine."

Guy opened his mouth to respond, but stopped and looked back into the sky where the starlight was just barely bright enough to show the wyvern's shape disappearing over the tree line. His eyes told Matthew plainly that he knew, that he saw through that pathetic smile. He could see that the swordsman wished he could comfort him, but knew he couldn't. Again the pain flooded Matthew's eyes dryly.

"He'll come back," the thief said again, softly and to himself.

Guy's eyes traveled back down to Matthew's face and he bit the inside of his lip and shifted his feet in the dirt.

The tactician walked by, heading back to her tent, "This is how it had to be done," she muttered, whether to herself or to Matthew he couldn't be sure. By the sound of her voice Matthew could see that his theory had been right. It would take a miracle for Legault to come back to him, no matter if "back to him" included his heart or not. Miracles rarely existed in Matthew's life. Indeed, they never seemed to exist.

He closed his eyes tight. He knew Guy was still standing beside him, and it felt nice to have someone there, just to know that there was someone to catch him if he were to fall right now.

When he finally opened his eyes a moment later, the sky was only stars and Guy was still standing beside him, watching him with care. Matthew glanced at him and smiled, "Well, let's sleep."

Guy nodded, but lingered until Matthew had started walking. Their tents were only a yard apart and Guy made sure Matthew was inside his tent before entering his own. His heart went out to the thief, but he'd never tell him that.

Inside his tent Matthew collapsed on his bedroll and buried his face into his pillow. "If he does die," he prayed silently into the pillow, "At least let him die in Heath's arms. He deserves that much."

The camp went still and even the crackling of the fires eventually calmed. Matthew lay awake all night, knowing there was nothing he could do, and simply waiting for the sun to rise.

* * *

_.End._

* * *

**A/N-** And there you have it! I don't believe I've ever written a love RECTANGLE before! XD Did you pick up on all of it? If not… I'm sorry.

I think that Legault and Heath's mission would make an even better story than this would, huh? I'm not sure which mission this will be related to… but I'll probably write it eventually since I'm playing through the game again now. We'll see!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
